This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. UVM/VGN DNA Microarray Facility Overview The microarray core facility continues to support research for investigators both by providing services to individual research laboratories for the university and it's statewide network (see Utilization and also Publications) as well as by playing a central role in bringing emerging technologies or approaches that are important for research investigators (Scientific and Technical Changes). General background on the Microarray Facility is also included (General Background Information).